Established video and audio streaming, on-demand, and pay-per-view systems all include some form of digital rights management (“DRM”) system or technology. Current DRM, entitlement, and encryption systems, however, are able to handle only a single type of DRM mechanism, and typically require distinct implementations for handling multiple types of DRM mechanisms, generally residing on separate systems. Such systems need to be tied together at a higher level and require a considerable effort of integration across different DRM types in order to handle multiple types of DRM protection. Many entitlement systems have to share entitlement data and store them in their own storage devices. This duplicates the data, requiring additional storage space. Such conventional techniques may also cause consistency problems across multiple databases. Further, real-time access is much more difficult to implement in such a scenario.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing media content streaming or playback, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing DRM-agnostic entitlement gateway and verification system.